Rissoto para dos
by Giny Scully
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde el final de la serie. Rory acepta un trabajo en Nueva York para estar más cerca de casa.


**Disclainer:** "Risotto para dos" es un fanfic basado en la serie Las Chicas Gilmore. Rory, Dean y el resto de personajes mencionados, menos Kate, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora Amy Sherman-Paladino y de la cadenas WB y CW. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos. Post "Buen viaje". Un poco Dean/Rory y aunque aparezcan sólo en un párrafo mucho de Lorelai/Luke.

**Nota: **Empecé este fanfic al poco tiempo de terminar la serie, dos años, más o menos. Un virus en mi ordenador hizo que lo tuviera que volver a reescribir de memoria y que ya nunca volviera a ser lo mismo, pero después de muchas vueltas quedo bien. O eso creo. La idea era hacer una retrospectiva de la serie, saber donde estaban todos después de un tiempo. Yo era súper fan de Lorelai, pero como soy incapaz de escribir por su boca, elegí a Rory para contar la historia.

Espero que os guste, esta es mi primera experiencia en las Gilmore y seguramente la última. ¡¡Qué gran serie!!

**Escrito en junio de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Risotto para dos**

Rory Gilmore nunca se acabó de ir de Star Hollow, porque allí quedó lo mejor de ella. O por lo menos eso había asegurado semanas atrás, en la primera editorial que escribió para la revista que desde hacía un mes dirigía.

Rory Gilmore había conseguido en menos de diez años, colocarse en la cima de la montaña que ella misma había construido a base de esfuerzo. Y eso la hacia inmensamente feliz.

Rory Gilmore era quien quería ser, pero nadie la previno del precio de cada peaje. Había viajado y conocido mundo, había escrito y salido por televisión, había hecho crónica política y había dejado tras de sí a decenas de personas e incluso a un buen amigo en una guerra ya olvidada por los medios de comunicación.

Rory Gilmore tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y había llorado en por lo menos 5 idiomas. Nueva York estaba bien y estaba cerca, no dudo demasiado en lo de decir basta y parar.

Rory Gilmore se había convertido en quien ella deseaba, pero sólo era ella, verdaderamente ella, cuando cruzaba el cartel que la comunicaba que ya había llegado a casa.

Sonrió tontamente al ver el cartel que la anunciaba que ya estaba en Star Hollow y cogió el primer desvió que la llevaba al Dragonflyed. Hacia más de dos años que no cogía ese desvío y la añoranza la obligo aquella mañana a coger el coche.

Ahora podría volver a casa los fines de semana, aunque sólo fuera una vez al mes.

Ahora podría felicitar en persona a los gemelos de Lane en su décimo cumpleaños.

Ahora... estaba viendo salir a Michelle corriendo del hotel directo a su coche, con el móvil en la mano, un tanto alterado… Mejor dicho, estaba viendo salir a Michelle en estado puro.

No pudo por menos que volver a sonreír.

Aparcó y salió del coche, se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento intentando inundarse de cada sensación. Entró, pero no pudo reconocer ninguna cara familiar. Se acercó al restaurante, se sentó y pidió risotto para uno.

Era raro sentirse desconocida allí. Era raro, muy raro... pero indescriptiblemente relajante.

- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?

Una voz lejanamente conocida le preguntó divertido a su espalda y ella se dio la vuelta.

- ¿¡Dean!?

El pasado la golpeó sin consideración de la mano de un hombre altísimo, trajeado, que aún conservaba en su rostro rasgos infantiles. Hacía más de diez años que no veía a aquel hombre y su despedida, casi olvidada en su memoria a largo plazo, aún la acarreaba dolor.

Seguramente Dean fue el mejor primer amor que se podía tener, al mismo tiempo que fue el mayor error que alguien podía cometer.

Por un momento la chica no supo como reaccionar. La última vez que vio al joven, él la odiaba y para que engañarse, ella también a él.

Muy jóvenes para vivir ciertos errores.

Demasiado jóvenes para ciertas situaciones.

Mentiría si no reconociera que cientos de veces imaginó el reencuentro, sin ir más lejos hacia unos meses, cuando su madre le dijo que Dean había vuelto al pueblo.

Pasado el tiempo, en el que se curan las heridas, nunca guardo rencor al chico y odiaba recordar como terminó todo. La hubiera gustado hacer las paces, superarlo, como siempre lo hicieron antes, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo como para decir simplemente lo siento.

Era absurdo, era adulta y había estado en primera línea de fuego en varias ocasiones, pero siempre tuvo miedo de que Dean la guardara rencor. Siempre pensó que fue ella la que empezó el declive de su relación. Jess fue algo demasiado intenso, algo que desestabilizó su vida por primera vez, que hizo imposible volver atrás. Luego se volvió una rica heredera, sin apenas darse cuenta. Elegir a Logan fue una de esas decisiones que su madre siempre desaprobó, aunque no hubiera sido tan malo después de todo.

Estuvo tan cerca de convertirse en su abuela.

Sin embargo Dean parecía no recordar el dolor, ahí, de pie, tras ella, la ofrecía una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo el hombre preocupado, parece ser que sus pensamientos no habían parado el tiempo.  
- Sí, claro – Rory por fin pudo sonreír ligeramente despreocupada.

Se levantó intentando parecer consciente de sus actos y le dio un abrazo. Definitivamente, había regresado a casa.

- Mama me dijo que habías vuelto – dijo la joven mientras se separaban y le ofrecía sentarse a su lado.  
- ¿Y no que me acosa en las reuniones de padres?

Rory sonrió divertida. Sí, algo había oído.

- No la puedes culpar. ¡Mírate!

La joven no podía por menos que dar la razón a su madre, Dean estaba guapísimo, estupendo de traje y su sonrisa había mejorado desde que ella le dejo de ver.

- Gracias – dijo el joven sonrojándose ligeramente – Tú también estas estupenda – Rory sabía que no era verdad, pero agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa cumplida mientras Dean continuaba-. No sabía que venias.  
- Nadie lo sabe – dijo con aire de misterio -. Ni siquiera mi madre.  
- El único motivo para que todo el pueblo no lo sepa ya – dejo escapar en alto su pensamiento.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre los dos. ¿Cómo resumir 10 años en un suspiro? ¿Cómo comenzar de nuevo antes de que todo se volviera realmente incomodo?

- ¿Comes? – preguntó Rory intentando callar el silencio.

Después de tantos años, hacía poco que la joven había descubierto que en eso se parecía a su madre. No soportaba el silencio.

- A eso vengo.  
- Claro – dijo Rory sintiéndose un poco estúpida - Estas en un restaurante. Has venido a comer… - Dean sonrió divertido-. Te recomiendo el rissoto.  
- Revive a los muertos – dijeron los dos al unísono.

No era la primera vez que Dean escuchaba hablar del risotto de Sookie. No era la primera vez que comía allí. No era la primera vez de nada. Porque cada uno de los comienzos de Rory estaban indiscutiblemente unidos a aquel pueblo y a aquel hombre. El silencio se hizo inevitable, pero antes de que se hiciera molesto llego el camarero, quien parecía conocer a Dean, para tomarle pedido.

_Risotto para dos._

- Leí la editorial – comentó Dean de forma aparentemente casual. Aunque realmente llevaba un rato intentando sacar el tema, sin querer reconocer que llevaba 9 años siguiendo su carrera- Es muy bonito todo lo que dices del pueblo y de sus gentes. De quien eres gracias a ellos – Rory se le quedó mirando fijamente viendo en sus ojos todo lo bueno que vio en él, el día que le conoció.

- Todo lo que dije es verdad. Pese a todo – e intentó de corazón no pensar en ese "todo"-, nunca he vivido en un sitio donde fueran capaces de hacer una carpa, para celebrarme una fiesta de graduación en un día lluvioso.

Dean recordaba no haber salido de casa aquel día.

Rory recordaba que cuando se fue de Star Hollow hacia más de dos años que no se cruzaba con Dean en ninguna esquina.

- La editorial, con marco dorado, preside la entrada de la biblioteca - dijo el joven con voz divertida- Taylor lo puso a debate en una junta extraordinaria, y ganó por mayoría.  
- Lo sé – Rory afirmó un poco avergonzada - mama me lo dijo. Me mandó un video del acontecimiento, una colección de fotografías y creo que hay un enlace de los mejores momentos en su facebook– Rory sonrió queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto y Dean la acompañó-, ¿no es genial volver a casa?  
- Sí, lo es.

Y realmente lo era para los dos. La vida no había sido fácil. Y era reconfortante volver a Star Hollow. Su casa. Ese pueblo tenía algo especial, algo que ninguno de los dos podía definir, tal vez los recuerdos de una adolescencia feliz.

- Me alegra que terminaras los estudios – comentó de repente Rory-. Que cumplieras tu plan a 5 años – la joven recordaba vividamente algunas conversaciones con él.  
- Siete.  
- ¿Qué?

- Tarde 7 años – dijo Dean recordando tiempos que deseaba olvidar-. Me costó bastante reengancharme – pensó en seguir, no estaba seguro de si quería tener esa conversación en ese momento, por mucho que la hubiera repetido en su cabeza a lo largo de los años - Cuando perdía la motivación por culpa del trabajo, los estudios y las deudas... pensaba en ti.

- ¿Por qué te querías vengar?- la mirada de Rory se descubrió completamente sorprendida.

- ¡No! – Dean soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de Rory – Claro que no – Rory sonrió confusa y el chico prosiguió-. Te parecerá una tontería, sobre todo después de cómo terminó todo, pero siempre quise que te sintieras orgullosa de mí. Siempre quise ser merecedor de ti.  
- Creo que me otorgas demasiada valía – y eso era algo que Rory pensaba realmente.

Siempre pensó que era él quien menospreciaba sus talentos, quien la ponía a ella un punto por encima de su nivel intelectual… sin realmente valorar lo feliz que él la hizo, su compresión, su dulzura, todo lo que le hacía especial.

- Diriges una revista con 33 años – afirmó el joven-.

Rory se quedó parada. Eso debía de parecer algo realmente espectacular visto desde fuera, pero no lo era. Sólo era trabajo. Eso había sido lo fácil.

- Es una revista pequeña – dijo la chica siendo realmente modesta-. Me ofrecieron cosas mejores – Rory bajo la cabeza, no era vanidad, no era una confesión que la gustase hacer, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerla ¿por qué no a Dean? - quería volver a casa. Echaba tanto de menos a mi madre. Apenas conozco a Kate. Nadie se preocupa por mi alimentación desde que no como en Luke`s o aquí. Estas arrugas – dijo señalando sus ojos, son de verdad. No hay pepinos que las quinten – dijo intentando ser divertida -Me otorgas demasiada valía. En este pueblo todo el mundo lo hace… No soy tan buena como me ven y nunca he sido tan feliz como aquí.

La mirada de Dean se clavó en los ojos de Rory un poco llorosos, pero cualquier comentario que pensara salir por su boca fue silenciado por la escandalosa voz de una niña de siete años, de ojos azules como el cielo y pelo negro como el azabache.

- ¡¡Rory!! – la pequeña se abalanzó hacia su hermana mayor casi tirándola de la silla – Has venido, has venido, has venido ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Rory se sintió completamente desubicada mientras abrazaba a la niña y Dean la miraba divertido. Su pequeña alumna era un calco de Lorelai Gilmore madre. Se parecía poco a Rory, no era para nada tímida en público y era una revolución en clase, pero era inteligente como todas las Gilmore.

La niña hacia divertido y emocionante cada día.

- ¿Cómo no iba a venir a verte bailar? – dijo Dean guiñándola un ojo a la joven, viendo su desconcierto – Es posible, y si lo haces muy, muy bien… que incluso haga una reseña en su revista.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos y empezó a saltar por todo el comedor. Rory sonrió aliviada.

- Gracias.  
- No las merece.

Y entonces, mientras el camarero traía el risotto, la niña daba vueltas y piruetas entre las mesas, Lorelai y Luke entraban por la puerta hablando, aunque más bien era un monologo de Lorelaie, sobre los unicornios de la mini mochila rosa que cargaba Luke, junto con un tutu de mini bailarina a juego.

Definitivamente aquel risotto hacia milagros. Rory se sintió feliz. No eran unos zapatos rojos de purpurina, pero Dorothy había vuelto a casa.

_No hay nada como el hogar._

Fin

Necesito review, no es un capricho es una necesidad, es como el Tamiflu para la gripe A.

Botón verde, please!!!


End file.
